


Princess Midie

by DigiConjurer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dragons in dresses, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Mind Control, Pre-Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Princessification, Windups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Midgardsomr falls victim to a couple windups after a trip to the inn. This couldn't hilariously backfire at all... right?
Kudos: 2





	Princess Midie

Midgardsormr was confused. For a such an old and gracious beast as himself, this was not what he had in mind for his time.

For starters, his 'owner' (for lack of a better term to describe the relationship between them and the vessel of the warrior of light) had decided to stop all he was doing and head to the Twelveswoods of all places. More specifically, they were going to an Inn of all places. What possible business did the warrior of light have in a dingy place such as this?

“There you are, Princess! The usual?” the proprietor of this particular establishment, Mother Miounne announced, gaze already on the warrior of light - a massive Au Ra… dressed like a wannabe cheerleader. With how cold Ishguard was, this seemed like a cruel and stupid joke.

“Yes please.” Princess answered, Miounne throwing the key his way. Catching it, he made a beeline for the heavy oaken door and opened it up.

Inside, the room looked quite average for Midgardsormr’s tastes. Especially as Princess opened his bag up and minions began jumping out. How so many of these things

“We’re seriously not doing this.” the miniature dragon muttered and got a look as our Au Ra sat down. “We should be dealing with the problems with the realm. Not sitting around watching those two stupid dolls of yours arguing over the right to your shoulder.”

Princess rolled his eyes. Yes, trying to decide whether to have the Windup Nanamo or the Puff of Darkness out to sit on your shoulder might not seem like much. But for him, it really did matter. Especially since it also meant also having to keep their egos in check. The last thing you want is your own minions going to blows. That’s beyond the point.

“Sometimes, it’s good to take a break.” he answered and got a look from the miniature dragon. “Life doesn’t need to be non-stop questing and fighting monsters.”

Migardsormr wasn’t listening. No, his focus was on all the minions wandering about the inn room. Seriously, why would someone need so many dolls? Let alone someone by the name of Princess.

“But what if there existed a magical soul stone that gave you all the relaxation?” the wyrm countered, not even getting a response back from his master. No, he had gotten the attention of Nanamo. Currently holding up a strange garment, she had that look in her eyes. But there was no way that she would actually do something to him. He was a mighty dragon after all. This was a clockwork doll based on a supposedly dead ruler.

“I’m going to grab some tea. Behave yourselves.” Princess announced and approached the door. Passing on through, Midgardsormr looked back to Nanamo. Now even closer to him, that look of hers getting even more mischievous. If that was even possible for an animated doll of a deceased ruler

“Get away from me, runt.” Midgardsormr muttered, that request falling on deaf ears. No, the doll grabbed hold and got to stuffing the miniature dragon into the frilly garment. An attempt to break free from her grip was made, but no dice. Especially as the titular ‘Puff of Darkness’ decided that she too needed a piece of this. By piece of this, spinning her ‘balls’ about in a captivating manner.

‘You wish to be a pretty princess for Mr Healbuns.” the unholy abomination cooed, Midgardsomr’s eyes glazing over. “No matter where he goes or what he does, your only wish to be a beautiful little dragon princess. Princess Midie.”

The words echo out from her nonexistent mouth, every part of which Princess Midie hung onto. She was so right. Whatever mission she had before didn’t really matter. She just needed to be the most demure princess around with someone who’s most definitely a member of royalty. Why else would they have people call them Princess in the first place. Beyond the dress, they would need to acquire regal accessories. Nothing that midget of a retainer that sometimes showed up couldn’t bring them in secret while out on those ‘ventures’. Whatever the hell that means.

“She should be good to go, Nanamo.” Puff remarked, receiving a wink from her mechanical companion. Looking back to her, a laugh followed as the door opened up. In came Princess Healbuns, bringing with him bowls of tea.

“Here you go, girls.” the Au Ra announced and set the bowls down. Puff and Nanamo headed over, getting joined by a multitude of other minions. But not Midie. No, she was more interested in her master. Definitely could use some work when it came to his etiquette and mannerisms. Left a lot to be desired, but could be improved with time.

.

_ Two primal kills, two self-sacrifices, a floating city and a shitload of tears later... _

Princess Healbuns wasn't completely sure how to feel about this. Cute as Princess Midie definitely was, there was one itty-bitty problem.

“If I’m going to ride you, we’re going to need to remove everything off of you.” the au ra remarked and got an eye roll from the dragon. One thing for you dragon to be all dolled up when they’re tiny, it’s another when you’re dealing with a full-size wyrm decked to the nines in the finest of princess fashion. From the massive dress with multiple frilly petticoats, the short silk gloves (custom-made after far too many requests) with far too many sparkly bangles to the absurdly ‘tiny’ (by dragon standards) plushie of Nanamo on her back.

“Then I won’t fly you up into the super dangerous place.” Midie countered and got a look from Tiamat. “What? Sometimes that stupid entity makes me feel all fuzzy and mushy, it’s not my fault.”

Taking a deep breath, Princess let his gaze turn to Tiamat. This wouldn’t be that particularly bad, if it wasn’t the end of the world and the Garlean Empire needed to be the garlean empire. Seriously, could those fuckers just go a little bit longer without being complete and utter asshats?

“Fine…” the dragon muttered and picked the Au Ra up by his staff. Dropping him down onto her back, it’s off to deal with whatever problem is brewing up above.


End file.
